


In Which Dream Turns Into A Cat

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Animal Transformation, Cat!Dream, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream turns into a cat this time buddies, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking Animals, can be read as platonic or romantic, maybe platonic cause dream is cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Dream awakes inside of a cat body.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 321





	In Which Dream Turns Into A Cat

Dream’s eyes fluttered open. 

  
  
He looked down at the unusually large sheets with confusion. Normally he took up the whole bed with how tall and lanky he normally was, and since George and Sapnap sometimes slept in the same bed with him, half of his body would normally be hanging off the side. 

  
  
He squirmed on the bed, his pillow almost the same size as him and it felt like he was going to get swallowed up by the bedsheets. It was like his world decided to get bigger overnight without him not getting a heads up. Dream stretches, and his eyes open even wider. 

  
  
Looked around the dark room that should’ve been hard to see in, and yet he could see every last detail in such a bright clarity. Hesitantly, he looks down at his hands turned paws, his fur a soft green with a white underbelly. 

  
  
What the fuck. 

  
  
Had he been cursed or something? But that should be near impossible, seeing that they were in the real world and witches don’t exist out of minecraft. Could it have been the witch that George complained about having infinite health? 

  
  
No, it couldn’t have been that either, he was making stuff up in his head. Dream pushed himself upright, taking a cautious step with one paw after the other. He gained some confidence, feeling proud of himself, so he took a few more steps and fell onto the floor. 

  
  
Huh, looks like the myth about cats always landing on their feet wasn’t false after all. 

  
  
“Dream! Wake up, or else I’m eating the pancakes Sapnap made for you!” George yells from down the hall, and his ears twitch, looking at the door. 

  
  
George! George could help him figure this out. He let out a small meow, immediately coughing afterwards. His voice felt weird and scratchy and his tongue was as dry as sandpaper. Did he not have his human voice? He let out another meow, louder this time, and heard footsteps coming closer. 

  
  
“Luca? Is that you?” George questions, and Dream hears doors frantically open and close. 

  
  
“George!” Dream finally manages, and hears footsteps come to a stop. 

  
  
“Dream? Where are you?” He yells, before entering his bedroom. He looks around and spots him on the floor, stooping down. “Dream? Where are you and why is there a horribly ugly yellow dyed cat on your floor?” 

  
  
He scoops up Dream into his lap, scratching behind his ears. “George! It’s me! Dream!” 

  
  
George blinks. “I - It is?” 

  
  
“Yes!” Dream says, watching George grin widely, scratching underneath his chin. He couldn’t help but purr, leaning into the touch. “Oh...that feels nice.” 

  
  
“It probably does, seeing that you're a cat and all.” He replies, pulling him closer to his chest. His arms wrap around him tightly, burying his face into the fur. “You're so soft, Dream, unlike your freshly shaved prickly arms and legs.” 

  
  
“Hey! Not my fault-” He stops bickering when he sees tears rolling down his face. George is biting his lower lip, chin quivering and paying attention to one spot on the floor. It’s slowly falling down, and he can tell George is trying to hold himself back - hold his own emotions back and keep them tucked away. Dream can’t stand to see either of his boys cry, he feels nothing but pain himself when they do. “George, why are you crying?”

  
  
“Miss him. Miss Luca. A lot. He was only a bit over one…” His voice drifts off.

  
  
Dream butts his head against George. “It’s okay. He’s in a better place now.” 

  
  
“I know, I know.” He gives a watery smile. They stay like that for a while, George letting himself softly sob into his fur. His knees pop when he finally stands up, Dream cradled gently in his arms. He lets out a soft meow when George presses a kiss on his forehead. “Let’s go figure out how the hell you transformed into a cat, okay?”

  
  
“I can’t wait to see Sapnap’s reaction.” 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open 
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated


End file.
